Let Her Go
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Sequel to Painting Flowers. Things are heading down hill for Bucky, Darcy and Steve's relationship.


Let Her Go

Passenger

Bucky x Darcy x Steve

Shuffle prompts

Follow up to Painting Flowers

* * *

Steve had been upset when he returned from his mission to find the state of his lovers. The bruise of a handprint around Darcy's throat had been dark and angry and she'd taken great lengths to keep it covered. But he found it and while he wasn't angry, he was worried.

Bucky cared so much for Darcy. He was terrified of hurting her and now he had come so close to killing her, he was sure Bucky would lose it soon. He avoided Darcy, choosing to sleep on the couch or even in the spare bedroom. And that hurt Darcy deeply. She blamed herself for what had happened, pushing him when he wasn't ready, but Steve knew she had done the right thing. If no one urged Bucky to push the boundaries of his comfort zone then he never would.

Steve could tell, Darcy was trying her hardest to keep it together but Bucky's distance left a hole in her heart and her life that she couldn't close back up without him. Steve worried that one day he would come home and it wouldn't be home anymore, there wouldn't be anyone left in one piece.

One Friday evening Steve and Bucky returned from a mission to find their apartment quiet and empty. Panic set in for Steve almost immediately. Even after everything that had happened, Darcy had always been there to greet them. Surprisingly, Bucky was the first to go into the bedroom and look around.

"Her stuff is still here." He told Steve when he came back out. A weight lifted off his shoulders but he still wondered at her absence.

As they moved toward the bathroom to clean up and change, Steve shoots off a few texts to Darcy and is disappointed when he checks his phone and finds no reply when he's done. Bucky's looking over his shoulder at the screen and the tension builds. Just because her stuff is here doesn't mean she isn't gone.

Clarity seems to find Steve for a moment and he asks Jarvis where she is.

_"Miss Lewis has left me with explicit instructions not to reveal her location. Only to inform you that she is safe and will return in the morning."_

Steve and Bucky share a look the distinct sense that she isn't just out with the girls for the night settling between them.

"She's leavin' us. Isn't she?" Bucky broke the silence.

"I don't know Buck." Is Steve's reply pulling leftovers out of the fridge and heating them up. Their silent as they eat, and it's only through years of experience that Steve can see the fear and rejection on Bucky's face. "She said she was coming back." Steve finally says.

"Yea, but for what?" Bucky replies throwing his dishes in the sink. Steve looks confused. "Is she coming back because she wants to? Or is she coming back to end this, all of this?" He gestures between them almost violently and Steve grabs his hand and pulls him close. Bucky's voice is softer now. "Why would she even want to come back? I could have killed her."

"But you didn't and that's not why she's so upset." Steve held tighter when Bucky tried to pull away.

"Of course that's why she's upset! What else could it be?"

Steve sighed. "She's not upset about you losing it Bucky. She's upset because she blames herself for it."

Bucky was shocked. Why would she think it was her fault? He asked Steve as much.

"Because she pushed you out of your comfort zone and it bothers her that you're keeping your distance. You think she doesn't notice that you're on the couch in the morning or in the guest room and don't you dare say you just couldn't sleep." Steve cut off his protests. "She's not stupid, Buck!" Steve took a breath. "She knows you're afraid of hurting her and that you're staying away to keep her safe from yourself."

Bucky winced. Steve hit the nail on the head.

"You have to stop pushing her away, she doesn't deserve that." Why she doesn't deserve that remains unspoken but Bucky knows full well why. She pushed him to try something new in the hopes of getting closer to him, in the hopes of helping him and even though it hadn't worked, he had almost killed her, the fact remained that she had tried to make his life better at the risk of her own life.

"I have to fix this." He muttered. Steve clasped his shoulder.

"We will jerk."

* * *

Darcy took a deep breath before pushing open the front door and stepping in. She had spent the night on Jane and Thor's couch and between the large amount of booze and the decisions she had to make, sleep eluded her. A small part of her hoped neither Bucky nor Steve would be home. As much as she loved them she was desperate to put off everything she knew was inevitable.

"Darce?" Steve called out as he came out of the bedroom, Bucky followed behind him. "Hey, where ya been?" He asked. He looked her over concerned. She was disheveled and paler than usual. She looked as if she hadn't slept and it was quite possible she had a hangover.

"At Jane's." She replied simply. "I..." She looked between them and by Thor she knew she was doomed. They looked at her with sweet little puppy dog eyes full of concern and love and she knew she was about to destroy that. "I needed... Some time to think." They tensed.

"Think about what?" Bucky asked softly. Darcy bit back the tears that threatened to spill at the chocked sound of his voice. She breathed deep.

"Pepper... Offered me a job." She explained. "She wants me to be Stark Industries' political liaison on Capitol Hill."

"That's... Congratulations." Steve told her. He smiled lightly, trying to be reassuring. She could see it in his eyes though, he was worried.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to take the job?" Bucky finally spoke up. Slowly Darcy nodded.

"I think I am, yes. It's what I've wanted. What I went to school for and worked hard for. I want this." She hesitated. "I'm... I'm going to move to DC." She looked up at them trying to sound strong even as she watched the pain flicker through their eyes.

Steve cleared his throat. "Well, um... We'll just have to work it out. I'm sure we could come down there between missions. We'll," he cut himself off when he saw the look in Darcy's eyes. She was trying desperately to hold on to her composure.

"Darcy?" Bucky spoke up, stepping closer.

"I love you both so much." Her facade finally cracked. Tears slipped down her face. "But I won't be the person to keep you apart." They tried to protest but she wouldn't let them. "You're scared Bucky. You're scared of hurting me so you keep your distance. And it's one thing to be distant from me but not Steve too."

"I'm sorry. I know I've been far away, but no more." He explained. Darcy shook her head.

"It's not that simple. I won't be the thing that breaks what you have. Not after everything you've been through." She wiped the tears away. "You don't need me, the way you need each other."

"That's not true." Steve argued.

"Yes it is!" She shot back. "You've had each other for years. I'm just the intern you met by chance. I'm not worth either of you losing the other, because we both know you're always going to be afraid of what's inside you while you're still trying to find a new normal."

The tears were back and she was proud of herself for not sobbing in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not stronger. I'm sorry you've had to worry about me. But no more."

"Darcy, please."

"No! I've made up my mind. This is for the best, you'll see."

They were quiet, both men watching Darcy with sad eyes. Steve finally broke the silence.

"As you wish." Darcy looked up abruptly, the tears unrestrained. He was using one of her favorite movies against her while at the same time knowing it wouldn't work and hoping she would realize that what he was saying was a confession of love between the three of them that could never be broken no matter how far away she moved.

She looked between them, the feelings were mutual. They weren't going to let her go so easily, even if she left, even if she avoided their calls or put off their visits. They would give her, her space. They would let her breath, but they would always be there waiting for her whenever she was ready to come back to them.


End file.
